


Love Me Like You Do

by theSyndra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Tattoos, Turtleduck Date Night, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSyndra/pseuds/theSyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Turtle-Duck Boat fic] in which Korra and Asami try to adjust into a normal life together and maybe there are tattoos involved. Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> The Turtle-Duck Boat picture in question can be found [here.](http://static02.mediaite.com/themarysue/uploads/2015/03/tumblr_nkpnavx7T61rptk5lo2_500.jpg)

Their first kiss happens in the Spirit World and then Asami's addicted. Just like that.

Granted, kissing the avatar isn't exactly what she expects, mostly because she hasn't had the chance to sit down and think over what it'd be like. But it's fucking awesome is what it is. They're in this gorgeous field that literally goes on forever and Asami's saying something stupid like, "I can't believe how beautiful this is," for the three-hundredth time and somehow her hand falls to Korra's hip, but neither one of them says anything about it.

Korra presses in closer to her. Asami's sure she doesn't even notice she's doing it. "Are you sure?" Korra asks. "I mean - you sure you like it? You doing okay? We can take a break, I mean - "

"Korra, you're amazing, but - just shutup please," Asami cuts her off, leaning down to speak into her ear and nuzzle her nose in her ridiculously fluffy and soft hair. Korra actually has to turn and look up at her, Asami's so tall and she's wearing this cute sundress since the weather in the Spirit World is perfect. And she's fairly sure the slit in the side has been driving Korra crazy all day. But that's just speculation from the fact that Korra's jaw is like, permanently on the ground when she thinks Asami's not looking. "I'm fine, alright?"

"I know," Korra says softly, and then her hand's also on Asami, gripping firmly at her waist.

She's wearing her tank like she always is, which is absolutely no fair at all since she's got arms perfectly carved by the Spirits and skin so smooth that Asami wants to eat off it. Okay, maybe being in the Spirit World with Korra for a while is starting to get to Asami's head, but to be fair - Korra _is_ really fucking attractive.

Asami doesn't notice she's been mindlessly running her thumb along Korra's side until Korra looks up at her all wide-eyed and flustered, and there's a tension, yeah. It's familiar, at least, Asami knows very well the look when someone wants to kiss her but isn't sure about it. But that's always coming from random boys around the city and not the fucking avatar while they're alone in a field in the middle of the Spirit World. Asami's sure Korra can feel how hard she's breathing or _see_ it from the way her chests practically heaving.

Jesus, it's not like she's never kissed anyone before. She turns to just do it and get it over with but... Korra's lips are right there and - they knock noses and Korra laughs - but Asami just kisses right into her smile, licks into her mouth before she scrapes her teeth across Korra's lip. She doesn't intend to do anything fancy, doesn't intend to be this desperate with it, but the moment their mouths touch, Asami pretty much wants to devour Korra right on the spot. She deepens the kiss, pulls Korra in closer with their stomachs pressed together, and she tangles her hand in Korra's hair and pulls at it. When Korra moans into her mouth Asami has to pull away because she thinks she might pass out, she's so lightheaded with it.

"You good?" Korra asks, out of breath. She's the only thing anchoring Asami to this world, holding her in her strong arms. Those fucking arms will be the death of Asami. "We can sit if you want."

"I'm fine," Asami says. She smiles. "You're amazing."

"I try," Korra says and then she shoots Asami a lopsided grin that's both adorable and smug at the same time. And ridiculously beautiful. "But you should try to get control of your legs, lots of stuff to see today."

Asami shoves her away playfully, then she pulls her back and kisses her again. Just because she can.

~~~

Being back in the city after being in the Spirit World is like a punch in the face for a number of reasons:

  1. The city's complete shit when they first get back. It's nothing but rubble and abandoned everything with most of the citizens relocated. Nothing's changed and it's fucking depressing because it being just the way they left it is enough of a reminder to bring back Asami's nightmares about Hiroshi. She figures it also triggers something in Korra since she's not all smiles anymore.
  2. Once Asami actually gets Republic City back on it's feet, they're still getting shit because no one seems to be able to fathom that the city's most prominent business woman is dating the avatar - who's also a woman. It's ridiculous.
  3. Kuvira's in a prison _here_ and not in one in the Earth Kingdom, so her father's killer is essentially next door. Fucking fantastic.



Basically the real world is nothing like the Spirit World, and Asami hates it. When everything is up and running, though, she moves in with Korra into an apartment in the heart of the city with a great view. Asami likes that.

~~~

Korra's quiet in the mornings.

It's not intentional, Asami knows; she thinks it's just that Korra spends a few moments every day thinking about Zaheer and Kuvira and losing the avatar state at some point and not being connected with her past lives and general regrets. That comes through when she's staring off in the distance while Asami's trying to discuss the expansion of her company over eggs on toast.

And fuck it, Asami thinks. It's not like she's over her father dying or that her constant rambling in the morning is because she's fine and normal.

Korra just likes to sit with her problems and Asami likes to talk enough that she forgets she has them.

So she understands where Korra's coming from, is what she means. She doesn't take it personal when Korra doesn't participate in the conversation. Not even a 'mhm' or a head nod. But that doesn't mean it doesn't get to her. It doesn't mean she doesn't spend a lot of time searching Korra's face, worrying that Korra's going to drop again, start back getting the nightmares and the panic attacks, or worse, go back to blaming herself for Hiroshi's death. Asami isn't scared of working hard towards a truly healthy Korra and a truly healthy relationship, but she's fucking terrified of the idea of losing Korra again. She wants her here, by her side, where she belongs. Where she needs to stay.

And she'll do whatever it takes to keep her there.

~~~

Sometimes when they're lying in bed, Asami will look at Korra and in her head she'll say it. In her head she'll say 'I love you'.

She's practicing using that word - _love_ \- because one day, soon hopefully, she's going to say it to Korra out loud and she's not going to mess it up. Maybe it'll be while they're eating dinner or getting ready for bed, or maybe even one morning right as she walks out the door. She's imagined almost every possible scenario, it's ridiculous. Anyway, whenever it is, whenever she gets the courage, it's going to roll off her tongue as smooth as butter - and Korra's going to know exactly how much she means it.

"You've done well, you know?" Korra says unexpectedly. Asami looks her in the eyes and lifts a brow, and that somehow earns her a kiss on the forehead. "I mean with the city. Probably would still be a pile of rubble without you." Korra pauses and her jaw tightens. "Because of me."

"You mean Kuvira," Asami points out.

Korra shakes her head. "No, I mean - well. It's my fault mostly. I left the city. I left the people. I left... _you._ And - "

"That's not fair, Korra."

"But it's the truth. Everyone knows it. I - "

Asami lifts up, kisses Korra hard, mostly so she'll stop talking, but also because she  _needs_ to know Asami's there for her, and Asami doesn't know how else to tell her. When she pulls away she searches Korra's face for any signs that she needs to think the worst, think the thoughts and the dreams are coming back. If they are, Asami needs to prepare herself.

But, finally, Korra nods like she gets it, then she leans forward and presses her forehead to Asami's. "I know I can't, like - I can't keep blaming myself, but. I guess it's just, it's hard."

Asami sighs. It's - she's more relieved than anything. "We'll get through this together, alright?"

~~~

Asami doesn't get Korra to communicate in the mornings, even after a few weeks of living together, so she decides to leave her be. Let her think in silence. She goes in to work a little earlier, but each morning she makes sure to leave a little origami bird on the counter for Korra to find. They're never there when she gets back and she never sees them around the house, so she's not quite sure what Korra does with them.

She doesn't bother asking, either. She finds it best if she doesn't pry too much.

It's better when she gets home from work, when Korra can't stop talking about her day as she listens to upbeat music on the radio and cooks dinner in her tank and her underwear. Her hair is still short, as short as it was when she first came back after three years. She experimented for a month with growing it out, but Asami thinks she didn't like that. Maybe it reminded her of too much she couldn't handle. Maybe she just thinks it looks better short. Whatever it is, Asami just wants her to do what makes her happiest.

"So, Varrick's less of a pain in the ass," Asami says, stealing a cucumber out of the salad.

Korra slaps her hand away from taking another. "Yeah?"

"Guess Zhu Li's really all he needed."

Korra thinks about that for a moment, then she tastes the sauce she's been stirring and makes a face. "Yeah, I guess it's good when you find that one person that just makes you whole." She smiles big and Asami has to hide her face in her hand.

"There's these, um. These Turtle-Duck boats," she says. "They give night rides and stuff past the Tower of Harmony and it's all lit up with the vines around it."

"Turtle-Duck boats?"

"Yeah." Asami clears her throat, pulls at her sleeve. She's nervous, is the thing. Can't figure out why. She's just talking to Korra. "Well, I sort of, I made them and was just wondering if you wanted to go try them out or something when they start giving the first rides."

"Only if you can properly ask me on a date," Korra says, and then she chews on her bottom lip and Asami's heart starts beating a little faster.

"Yeah, um. It's what I was getting at. So you wanna make it a date? I think it can be good. For us, like, getting out."

"I think it can be good too. It's been a while."

"Yeah," Asami gushes, "since our Spirit World vacation. You know, I - I didn't consider what it'd be like once we got back. How busy we'd be, and like rebuilding everything and stuff. I'm glad it's done."

Korra nods. "Me too, lets eat?"

~~~

Sex with Korra is great. Sometimes it's rough and they pass out right after, and sometimes Korra stays up late trailing her fingers over Asami's body like she's gently rubbing all the little red marks away. It's soothing, and sometimes she sings while she does it.

Or she'll start talking when she thinks Asami's drifted off to sleep.

She talks about her feelings, and she's got a lot of those. She's been through a lot things. But the way she talks about it - it's in a way she's never done before with Asami. It's open and honest and genuine and... it scares Asami because Korra's still hurting and Asami doesn't know what to do about it. So, she lies there silently, perfects her slow breathing until she can convince even herself that she's asleep and she actually drifts away.

Sometimes she wonders if Korra knows she's actually awake, but it's just easier for her to talk this way. It doesn't matter, though. Whatever works for Korra, works for Asami. It's a routine they've gotten themselves into and it's been going well for them.

The nightmares haven't come back. Sometimes Korra says hi in the morning. They're almost normal.

That's all that matters.

~~~

When Asami draws the Spirit Vines spiraling around Korra's arm one night as they're lying on the couch, it's because she ran out of space to keep doodling in her drawing book. It's because Korra's arm was wrapped around her and it was one of the rare times she wasn't wearing any kind of arm bands or coverings. It's because when Asami's not working she likes to busy her mind with mindless tasks like designing intricate intertwining vines on her girlfriend's arm for over an hour as she drifts off beside her. It's just a dumb little quirk, really.

She never expects Korra to actually get the vines tattooed on.

"I was just thinking," Korra says, as Asami stares wordlessly at her arm. "The vines, they keep me connected to everything. And well, you drew these so they make me feel connected to _you_ , you know? It just didn't feel right washing them off."

Asami blushes bright red, both because she's shocked and because that's - well, it's downright flattering. "But that's...," she says, still not fully comprehending the situation. "That's permanent. Like, forever."

"I know," Korra says, shrugging.

She's. It's. She can't just be all casual about maybe implying that it's just the two of them forever. Like, okay. Of course it's what Asami wants more than anything. But they haven't even said 'I love you' yet or gone on a proper date since the Spirit World, even though they've been done with rebuilding the city for a couple months now. She has to give Asami proper time to prepare for these things, otherwise she just looks like an idiot.

And looking like an idiot means she says shit like, "But. It's a tattoo."

A huge, unstoppable grin spreads across Korra's face, which. Okay. Then she walks over and grabs Asami's arms, looks her in the eyes all serious like. Which is intimidating, since Korra's eyes are so blue and Asami's already a bit flustered. "I want to be with you forever, is what I'm saying, Sams. And even..." Korra stops and bites down on her lip. Asami can't look at her, not when her eyes are all glassy like there are tears in them. "Even if I'm gone again, for whatever reason, we're still connected now."

"You could have just asked me for a ring," Asami whispers, and then she falls silent, sheepish. She's maybe trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Yeah, I still want that," Korra laughs, "but this is something I can't take off."

"That's - that's fine," Asami says, and hopes her voice doesn't sound too shaky. She's definitely not trying to stop tears from falling. She's cool. She's got this under control. She's not going to do anything silly like draw vines over her entire body and get them tattooed on because she wants to be connected to Korra forever. Whenever. Wherever. Whatever.

Korra hugs her right away. "Don't cry, babe. I didn't mean it to upset you, or like, get you all overwhelmed."

Fuck. "I'm not upset," Asami says. "I just - love you. A lot."

"I know."

Okay, maybe Asami does end up crying. Just a little bit. She can't help it.

~~~

Maybe it's the boat.

Or, it could be the water. Or the way the Spirit vines wrap around the Tower of Harmony as it lights up the night. Or maybe it's the way Korra's arms are wrapped around her, how they're firm and sure and, well,  _warm_. Korra's always the right temperature. Maybe it's that.

She could could write it off as a number of things, but the way Asami's feeling, that lump in her throat that she can't swallow down and how she's afraid to take in a breath because she wants this moment to linger forever - she knows it's because she's in love. She's in love and it's come to the point where she can't deny it. She can't turn back. It's the point of no fucking return and Korra's all she thinks about, the only person she wants to be around, the only one who can make her happy even when she's in her worst mood.

They've been through a lot of shit together, even before they were dating, and it only makes them stronger, closer.

"I think this is my favorite invention of yours," Korra says, and Asami nuzzles in closer. "I maybe like it even more than the airsuits."

"Thought they'd make asking you out easier."

"Yeah?" Korra whispers, and runs her hand along Asami's arm.

"I wanted to - I think I was trying to create something as close as possible to what we had in the Spirit World." Asami scratches along Korra's sleeve. "But I wanted it to be here, something we could enjoy while we were at home."

"Yeah, like, there are good things here too. Not just - "

"Our bad memories," Asami finishes.

"Your mind is absolutely incredible, Sams. I'm pretty lucky having you."

Asami blushes a little and ducks her head. She sounds completely content with herself and life in general when she says, "I could just stay like this forever, in your arms."

"Same," Korra laughs, "I'm pretty sure I could just take a nap in this boat."

Korra bites down on her lip, then Asami tugs it from under her teeth and lifts up to kiss her. "What are you thinking about?'

"Nothing," Korra says, "it's dumb."

"Tell me anyway?"

"It's just about how happy you make me, and holding you while you're sleeping, and how your hand fits perfectly in mine, and how I love listening to you talk in the morning or when you leave me those little birds. I just - sometimes I think about how much I love you and it feels like I can't breathe." Korra squeezes her arm tighter around Asami's waist like it belongs there. "Not to like, sound sappy or anything," she clarifies.

"But I like when you're sappy," Asami pouts, and she's rewarded with a kiss.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be this cute."

"Aw, you're the sweetest," Asami says, touched despite how drowsy she's getting curled in Korra's arms.

"I know, we're a bit disgusting right now."

And, well. The thing is, they are a bit disgusting right now, but Asami doesn't give one fuck about it. Korra crashed into her life and shook up her world, and it doesn't feel like this is going to end any time soon, to the point where every single persons' opinion in Republic City doesn't matter, to the point where one look at Korra makes Asami feel like she's at home no matter where they are. She's - she's really fucking in love with Korra, ridiculous and impulsive and caring and the bravest person on the entire planet. She can't explain it. And part of her thinks she'd have ended up with Korra even if she never hit Mako with her motor-bike.

They're meant to be.

Asami looks up to say that, just flat out say the sappiest thing she's ever thought. But Korra's eyes are closed and her breathing's all slow, and she's making that little sound that's kind of like snoring, but infinitely cuter. So Asami just closes her eyes and puts her head on her chest.

She wraps her hand around Korra's arm, over the sleeve, because that's where the vines are. And she can't explain it but for some reason touching them makes her feel safe. Makes her sure of their relationship and absolutely positive that everything's going to work out okay. She doesn't feel it right now, that lingering fear that's always right beneath the surface - the feeling that she's going to lose Korra again. She never thought a tattoo could mean so much, but it's absolutely crushing any doubt Asami's had about her and Korra over the past few months.

Because, after all, they're connected now. Forever.

 

 


End file.
